Karen David
|birthplace = Shillong, India |family = Carl Ryden Tracy David |yearsactive = 2002-present }}Karen Shenaz David is an Indian-born-Canadian actress best known for her role as Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elizabetta of Valencia, in the ABC musical fantasy-comedy series Galavant. Biography David was born on April 15, 1979, in Shillong, Meghalaya, India. David first got into acting when she was 17, having received a scholarship to go to Berklee College of Music. Her experiences there fueled a love for drama and lead her to enrolling at the Guilford School of Acting. Shortly after graduating, David got her first major role, when she was cast in the original ensemble of the West End musical Mamma Mia!, as well as being the understudy for the actresses that played Ali and Lisa. David got her first on-screen role in 2000, when she was cast as a Police Woman in the dramatic short film The Paper Round. Since then, David has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Timeless, Barry, Ryan Hansen Solves Crimes on Television, Dead Rising 4, Mirror's Edge: Catalyst, Castle, Strike Back, Waterloo Road, Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit, The Tiger Hunter, Batman Begins, Galavant, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds David portrayed Agent Mary Meadows, an Agent with the Violent Criminal Apprehension Program that had previously worked with Former Special Agent Owen Quinn, in the Season Thirteen episode "Believer" and in the Season Fourteen episode "300". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2018) TV episode - Agent Mary Meadows *Barry - 2 episodes (2018) - Sharon Lucado *Timeless (2018) - Dhriti Sirivastava *Ryan Hansen Solves Crimes on Television - 4 episodes (2017) - Priya *Once Upon a Time - 9 episodes (2016-2017) - Princess Jasmine *Dead Rising 4 (2016) - Vick Chu (voice) *Cold Feet - 4 episodes (2016) - Angela Zubayr *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Isabel Kruger/Caitlyn Connors (voice) *The Tiger Hunter (2016) - Ruby Iqbal *Galavant - 18 episodes (2015-2016) - Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elizabetta of Valencia *Amar Akbar & Tony (2015) - Meera *Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014) - FBI Lead Agent *Castle - 2 episodes (2013) - Sara El-Masri *Pixelface - 26 episodes (2011-2012) - Alexia *Touch (2012) - Kayla Graham *Red Lights (2012) - Female Reporter #2 *Strike Back - 3 episodes (2010-2011) - Barmaid *Waterloo Road - 20 episodes (2010-2011) - Francesca Montoya *Couples Retreat (2009) - Spa Attendant *The Legend of Dick and Dom (2009) - Fairy Frampton *The Scorpion King: Rise of a Warrior (2008) - Layla *The Color of Magic (2008) - Liessa *Flight of Fury (2007) - Operational Soldier Flanders *Take 3 Girls (2006) - Lyla (credited as Karen Shenaz David) *Provoked: A True Story (2006) - Asha *Batman Begins (2005) - Courthouse Reporter #1 *Top Buzzer - 4 episodes (2004) - Scarlet *Holby City (2003) - Eve Hotton (credited as Karen Shenaz David) *Bollywood Queen (2002) - Neeta (credited as Karen Shenaz David) *Dancers: The Trailer (2002) - Jenny (credited as Karen Shenaz David) *The Paper Round (2002) - Police Woman (credited as Karen Shenaz David) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses